Treading Deep Waters
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: Canceled, being rewriten. :D
1. Prolog- It'll Quench Ya

All new Makorra story! So Mako and Korra never got together in this one, she still got her bending back though. Also Bolin and Asami hook up, deal with it.

Hope You Like!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

**Prolog: It'll Quench Ya**

"Guys we have to celebrate," Asami laughs.

"Hell yeah we do! Guys this is awesome," Korra smiles brightly at her best guy companions.

"Well you know…." Bolin rubs the back of his neck.

"Guys, it's just a job at the police station, no big." Mako shrugs.

"WRONG! Very big, she hardly ever takes people who aren't metal benders. Plus I don't think she's ever agreed to train someone in metal bending," Korra smiles at Bolin.

"I know! I'm really excited!" Bolin's smile seems too large for his face.

"You should be sweetie," Asami gives her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"I got it, let's go out to that new bar in town!" Korra suggests.

* * *

"God I'm thirsty, I'm going to the bar." Korra stands from the table.

"I'm coming with you; I could use something to drink." Asami stands.

They push their way thought he dancing bodies, making it over to the counter.

"Yo, bar tender! Me and my friend need a drink!" Korra snaps her fingers.

The guy is over there within seconds, eager to help some hot women. "What can I get for ya?"

"We need something, anything really. Were just thirsty," Asami tells him.

He laughs, and pulls a bottle out from under the bar. "Here, this was found in the desert by one of the Avatar's friends…uh Sokka I think it was."

Asami and Korra take their glasses, eyeing them with slight suspicion. "Is it good?"

"If you're thirsty, there's nothing better. It'll quench ya," He winks and walks away.

The girls give each other looks, and shrug, taking a gulp of the liquid.

* * *

After the girls got drunk (on accident) Mako and Bolin soon followed. They stumbled out of the bar, trying to keep a grip on reality.

"I'm going to take Asami home!" Bolin yells.

"Why are you yelling?" Mako asks, his vision slightly blurred.

Bolin tries to consider this for a moment, but the intake of alcohol won't let him. "Don't know; see you back at the house."

Mako nods, and with a VERY drunk Korra's arm slung around his shoulders starts walking in the direction of home.

"You know tough guy, you should smile more, looks good on you." Korra laughs.

"You're drunk."

"You're Sexy."

"I might be a drunk as you are but I still have some sense left in me, you aren't swimming back to air temple island. You can stay with Bolin and I for the night," Mako tightens his grip on Korra.

"Mmmkay. You know what?" Korra asks.

"What?"

"You smell like home, it comes from your scarf mostly, makes me feel safe." Korra shoves her nose in his scarf, her words slightly muffled.

Even drunk Mako blushes.

* * *

Korra giggles as she and Mako fall on his bed, but is silenced as Mako places another hot kiss on her lips. Korra moans, and kisses him back just as hard. Mako pulls away and pulls off his under shirt, the only piece of clothing that had been on his upper half. Korra gasps when he places wet kisses down her neck, his finger fumbling with her breast bindings.

Korra laughs and pulls his hand away, loosening them and bringing his hand back. Giving him the pleasure of ripping them (quite literally) off of her.

* * *

Korra can't remember much when she wakes up the next morning….in Mako's bed. Next to a very naked Mako, while she wasn't very clothed either.

_Oh god…._

Korra gets dressed within the minute, feeling guilty and ashamed as she leaves the apartment.

* * *

Korra and Mako don't talk for about 2 months after that.

Korra packs her things and leaves a note for the kids, Tenzin and Pema, Bolin and Asami, and a special one for Mako.

The day she leaves is the day Mako was going to confess he didn't regret it, and that he loved her.

She would have told him she was pregnant if he was given the chance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alright! Whoop! Short but informative! First Real chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Korra's Dirty Little Secret

Hey guys I already have so many followers and favorites on this I thought I'd get started on the next one. So here it is.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot line.

**Chapter 1- Korra's Dirty Little Secret**

It had been 17 years.

17 years since she had seen her friends.

Since she had seen Mako

Korra brushed away her thoughts as her husband came in, a smile plastered of his face.

"I got us an artic seal for dinner, should keep us feed for days." Jessie takes a seat next to her, where she's patching up a whole in her daughters clothing.

Korra had changed, not because she wanted too though.

Korra hadn't come to the South Pole first thing; she had gone to the earth kingdom. She travel in disuse and had her kid there, only finally deciding to go to the south pole after finding out her kid was a water bender, not a fire bender like she had feared.

Her daughter had learned to lie, because she didn't want her parents to be disappointed in her. When she showed up with the year old girl (her daughter was just that in tune with her bending abilities) she said that she had found a village that had been burned down and attacked, this girl was the only survivor. Her daughter was her dirty little secret.

Jessie had wanted to marry her but to do so she had to give up her bending ways; he believed women should do what the tribes had originally believed in. Heal. That was all she could do anymore, he said that her daughter could not use her bending abilities for fighting and signed her up for classes at the age of 2.

She trained her daughter secretly, her daughter was amazing, it was always too easy and if I got hard she wouldn't stop until she had mastered it. At 14 she was declared a water bending master, and Korra was beyond proud. She was an amazing healer, and Katara said that she was just as good as her even.

Why go through as this? Because in the water tribe to have a child (adopted or not) with being married was not even mentionable. She needed to get married as soon as she could. In her eyes though….

Jessie was a sad replacement for Mako.

He was controlling, and would hurt her if she didn't obey.

"That's great; I'll start skinning it once I finish this okay?" Korra turns her focus back to the sewing.

"Of course honey, I'm going to go train some men. Need to make sure out tribe lives on for generations," Jessie laughs.

He places a quick kiss on her forehead and walks out again, and Korra puts down her sewing. She fingers the cold pendent that sat at her neck, the sign that she was couldn't be touched by another man. Everything was cold now, her pendant, her heart; the South Pole even seemed colder.

"Oh honey I forgot to mention," Jessie pops his head back in the door.

Korra jolts, her hand dropping from her necklace.

"I saved us up some money, and you know how you told me about your friends in Republic City?" Jessie smile widens.

Korra doesn't like where this is going at all, "Yeah."

"Well, pack your bags, because first thing tomorrow were heading out! I got the tickets and everything ready, I want to meet your friends, plus you should catch up with your air bending teacher. I have to go, but get packing." Jessie waves and disappears again.

Korra stares blankly at the space where he was, than forces herself to stand.

She knew better than to argue with her husband.

-.-.-.-.-.-

OK, so this chapter and the next will be kinda short, but after that they'll be nice and long! R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Mako's Sad Excuse of a Life

Hello! I thought I'd get this done so I can start the REAL FUN stuff. OK so I hope you like this!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but this plot line.

**Chapter 2- Mako's Sad Excuse of a Life**

It had been 17 years.

17 fucking years

Yet he still couldn't get her out of his head.

She was _everywhere_, when he went to the park and saw the lake.

Thought of her

Went to the beach

Thought of her

Air Temple Island

Thought of her

Practiced his fire bending

Thought of her

She was impossible to escape, and for that reason Mako was depressed. Not on the outside, he would never allow for his brother and girlfriend to worry that much about him.

Mako was different, not in a good or bad way. Just different. He worked for Lin now at the police station, coming home with enough money to keep him safe and secure and enough to help out Bolin when he needed it. Though Bolin and Asami had married when he was 20, and they had a girl 6 years back.

Yes, Mako had a girlfriend now. Bolin had tried to help him move on by setting him up, it had helped slightly. She was nice and they got along, she made him feel happy at times. If he was honest with himself though….

She was just a sad replacement for Korra.

No one would ever be like Korra though, no one else was as stubborn or rude…or a beautiful. Then again no one else was the _avatar,_ so yeah, the woman was irreplaceable.

Mako had spent about 2 years looking for Korra after she left, looking all over the globe except for the South Pole. He knew she was most likely there but there was no reason to worry her parents like that. He wouldn't want them thinking the worst for her. He had heard rumors in the earth kingdom about a girl who resembled her, but they were waved away when he found the women and a kid. Korra wasn't that kind of girl, she was better than that.

Mako reached into his pocket and grabbed his key, unlocking the door and pushing it open. His day had been rather annoying and all he wanted to do was have a nice dinner and sleep.

"Mako? Oh there you are, I was wondering when you would get home," Kana placed a quick peck on his cheek.

Mako forced a small smile, "Long day. I just want to go to be really."

"Alright than I'll go, but we'll hang out tomorrow right?" Kana pouted.

_Like Korra did_, "Yeah, I promise."

She smiles and brushes past him walking out the door and closing it behind him, Mako throws himself at the couch. He is instantly given the strong urge for sleep, and Mako makes himself wait for a moment, really thinking over his life.

He thinks about what things were like before her meet Korra, before she was ever involved in his life. That Mako would be satisfied right now, his brother and he had warm places to sleep, jobs and food. The old Mako would be more than happy with the way things turned out.

But he wasn't that Mako anymore. He was the one that loved Korra, the one that missed her so much it would ache. This Mako, the one with a warm place to sleep, a job and food to eat every night wasn't happy. He wasn't happy because Korra wasn't in his life anymore; she had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth, gone forever.

This Mako though he had a sad excuse of a life.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mako isn't doing too hot, because we all know without Korra he would be beyond depressed. Alright so the first REAL chapter is the next one, and since I have my writing feelings back it should be out soon. R&R


	4. Chapter 3: Troubled Teen

Hey! I finally have some inspiration back! So here it is!

Disclaimer- I only own the plot line, not the show.

**Chapter 3: Troubled Teen **

She was scared.

That was it

Korra being afraid though wasn't all the strange anymore though, she feared her husband at times, more than she liked. This was new fear though, one that pulled and twisted at her insides. One that screamed for her to water bend this boat around, to jump off with her daughter and never look back.

She could see the city, but their destination was Air Temple Island. The sun was setting, and the air was turning cold. Her husband had let her bring Naga, he allowed for her to ride her, and her daughter had her Arctic Wolf (Ash, a girl) curled around her feet.

Her husband was beyond excited, but he had a talk with her on the way here.

About Aysu

She was…difficult. She was a problem he said, too aggressive, not the sweet daughter he wanted. It was true, she was acting up more and more lately, getting into trouble openly and talking back. Korra wanted to talk to her about it but every chance she got Jessie walked in, making her angry very quickly.

She had called Tenzin ahead of time, and he had been so happy. She could hear him cry over the phone, she said she was excited to see him too. He said he was bringing _them_ over to the Island so they could see me.

Great, let's make this more awkward why don't we?

She thought she would vomit when the boats captain said "5 minutes till we dock!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

He was scared.

Plain and Simple

He was going to see Korra, after all these years he got his Korra back. He would say it first thing, get it out on the table, tell her he would never regret that night so long as his heart was beating. He could see the boat now, and he was bubbling with excitement. He didn't know what to do about his girlfriend, but he would figure it out later.

His brother and Asami had brought their kid, Gaia. She was adorable, called him Uncle Mako, made him smile every time. She had short black hair that was kept back with a green head band, her straight across bangs covering her eyebrows and a little of her eyes. She had stunning green eyes, sparkling and happy, her skin fair and pale. She wore earth kingdom based clothes, yes, she was an earth bender.

She had on a light green under dress that went to her knees, sleeveless and darker green swirling partners on the bottom. A forest green vest that went over top of it, going just about mid-thigh, she had on a brown belt at her waist. She wore brown leggings that stopped at her ankles, with simple brown flats on.

Mako loved the girl, and wouldn't let a soul touch her. Bolin currently had her on his shoulders and she laughed. Lin was there, the Air bending kids, who had grown very much over the past few years, Pema and Tenzin.

The boat docked.

Mako suddenly felt sick.

Then he saw Korra.

Korra.

She looked the same to anyone that didn't know her, but to him she looked different. He cheeks were sunken in, her eyes having lost that playful light, now dim and sad. Her eyes gained a little life when she was him and the others.

He opened him mouth to say something when….who the hell are they?

He saw a man and a girl, he examines the man first.

He's tall for one, maybe slightly taller than Mako himself, built as well. He had tan skin and dark blue eyes, his brown hair shaggy and short. He wore the traditional water tribe clothing. He had brown fur lined boots, his baggy dark blue pants tucked into them. He wore a fur pelt on his hips; his shirt was light blue and went just below his elbows. He had white wrappings over his shirt just above his hips, his shirt continuing down about mid-thigh, slits on the sides.

The girl was different though…darker in a sense. She had long frayed brown (almost black) hair; it was brought into a side braid on her left shoulder, her bangs falling into her eyes. She had blue eyes, identical to Korra's actually, then she had pale skin.

She wore the water tribe clothing. She wore brown boots, the top part of her boots covered by a light blue cloth with white fur riming the top. She had on black leggings that were slightly baggy. She had a light blue shirt, the sleeves hanging on her shoulders with fur lining the top, there was a water tribe pedant of the right side of it, the mark of the tribe.

There was a ling of fur coming from it going diagonally, disappearing under the white wrappings that started just below her breast and ended at the beginning of her hips, the line reappearing on her left side only to be split into two lines of fur at the slit in the side. The shirt went about mid-thigh and was lined with fur at the bottom as well. She had on a black shirt underneath, the shirt sleeveless and black, coming up at a point on her neck and making a turtle neck, he shoulders showing. She had longer black sleeves coming out of the ones dangling off her shoulders, black and going into gloves. Her gloves started half way from the elbow with light blue fabric, fur lining it, the black showing through again on her hands, a ring on each middle finger where the cloth connected. She had brown belts hanging off her hip that connected to a water pouch and some other things, than let's not forget the Arctic Wolf growling at her feet. She had a backpack with her as well, and some type of coconut hanging on her hip.

**(If you didn't understand that at all, which you probably didn't. Here is a link to the outfit, she has everything this girl does, the dagger, the little pets and the stuff within the back pack and the back pack itself. :D art/AtLA-Rilu-Reference-Sheet-112075207 )**

"Korra! You mention that some people would be coming with you, these are them?" Tenzin smiles warmly at her.

"Yes, this is my husband Jessie." Husband? "And…this is my adoptive daughter Aysu."

Husband?

She was married.

He noticed then her betrothal necklace, and he wanted to put a gun to his head.

Wait…kid?

"Cool! What's that animal? Korra where did you go? When did you get married? Do I look different?" Ikki jumps in, asking her questions.

"Arctic Wolf, South Pole, a long time ago and yes you do," Korra smiles.

"Hey Korra, good to see you!" Bolin cuts in.

"Bolin? Bolin! Asami! It's good to see you, who's this?" Korra looks Gaia on Bolin's shoulders.

"This is Gaia, Asami's and I's daughter." He sets her down on the ground.

"Wow, I sure did miss a lot, I'm glad you guys are happy though." Korra smiles at them, and then bends down, looking at Gaia. "Hi."

"Hi," Gaia blushes, looking shy.

"I'm your daddy's old friend Korra," Korra smiles at the girl.

She seems interested by this, "Really?"

Korra nods, "I used to kick his butt at Pro-Bending."

Gaia laughs and Bolin scuffs.

"You did not!"

Mako looks away from them when Jessie holds out a hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Jessie, but I guess my wife just explained that," He lets loose a hearty laugh.

Mako studies the man and takes his hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm Mako, nice to meet you."

He lets go of my hand, and turns to the girl. "Aysu, come here and say hello to our hosts."

By now everyone has caught up with Korra, and they turn to the girl.

"Pass, Korra where do I sleep?" she turns to Korra.

Korra sighs, "Don't be like that. This is vacation, you know, meant for fun."

"Like what? Myself?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Aysu! Don't be disrespectful to your mother!" Jessie scolds.

"Whatever, all I know is we just rode on a boat for 2 days straight. I'm tired, I want to sleep, end of story." Aysu folds her arms across her chest.

Korra growls at her, and she rolls her eyes.

"Alright fine, let me get settled and take a nap, and then I'll say high. Deal?" Aysu looks to her parents.

"Alright," Korra and Jessie agree.

"Are you a water bender? Do you fight?" Gaia walks up to her.

Aysu's attitude changes within a second, and she gentle.

"Yeah, but-." She starts.

"Ha! Her fights, a women? No, no, not in this family." Jessie laughs,

"What are you talking about?" Asami asks.

"No women in this family fights, Korra is a house wife, and Aysu is the best healer in the village, Katara said she matched her own skills." Jessie puts a hand on his daughter shoulder, and Mako doesn't miss her flinch.

Mako also doesn't miss his words….

Korra was a house wife?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aysu flopped down on her bed, growling into the mattress. She hears squeaking and flops onto her back, sitting up and taking the nest ball and opening it. Yen and Jiao come out onto the bed, happy to have some fresh air.

"Sorry guys, got a little side tracked." Aysu flops down on her back again, staring up at the ceiling.

_Great idea mom, lets go somewhere with Pro-Bending, amazing people with lives and pretend to be like them. Ha! Any adventure I have is gonna be secret, from Jessie at least._

Aysu chuckles at her thoughts, reminding herself how she doesn't call Jessie dad. She knew how he treated mom when no one else was around, she saw the bruises. She wasn't stupid like they thought she was, she was smart.

Aysu looks at the floor when she hears whining, Ash is standing at the door, tail dropping. Aysu knew this meant she had to go, standing up reluctantly she opened the door. Aysu turns around, looking at her pets as the play on the bed.

"Stay." Aysu commands.

They take a second to look at her, before they continue in their nonsense. Aysu rolls her eyes and shuts her bedroom door, walking down the hall quietly. When she hears laughter she slows down, and her wolf does too. She inches along the wall, and see's light pour in through the open doorway.

"It's so good to see you again Korra, it's been too long." _It's the Bolin guy._

"I know, I can't believe you have a kid!" Korra laughs.

"Same here! So you said you got her from where?" _Who was that….uh…what was her name…ASAMI! That's right._

"Oh, well on my way to the South Pole…" Aysu laughs bitterly_, here comes the age old lie._ "I found this village that had burned down, she was the only survivor. So I toke her with me too the South Pole."

"That was very brave of you Korra, to take on a reasonability like that," _That old dude, shit what was the Air benders name? Whatever._

Aysu motion for Ash to sprint to the other side of the hall, and she takes a breath before, tuck and rolling past the doorway. She pauses a little ways down the hall to check if anyone saw her, but they all remain inside. She smirks to herself and she walks out the front door, Ash walking off into the tears for a place to do her business.

Aysu groaned and leaned up against the wall, she knew he was here.

Her dad

Her real dad, the man who she shared DNA, he had to be. Why else would mom be so nervous, she almost threw up multiply times and had not looked happy at all about coming here. Somewhere in this city Aysu's father was doing something, she would find him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Aysu nearly screams, jumping away from the building and reaching down into her boot, stopping when she sees it's her mother's fir bending friend. Aysu stands taller, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't think that's any of your damn business," She states.

He shrugs, "No. But I thought that you really needed to take a nap, so….?"

He gets this arrogant smirk on his face, and she feels herself smile.

"Alright cool guy, my pet needed a bathroom break." Aysu explains.

"I see….names Mako by the way." He looks at her.

"Aysu," She tells him.

They stand in silence, listening to the birds chirp, and feel the wind blow.

"Aren't you cold?" Mako asks.

"No, the colds never bothered me for some reason," Aysu shrugs.

"Could it be that you grew up in the South Pole?" Mako rolls his eyes.

"No, because even being little I don't remember being cold, so…I don't know….maybe it's from my dad." Aysu looks over the water.

Mako raises and eyebrow at this, "You don't remember your parents?"

Aysu snaps back to reality, silently cursing herself for letting something like that slip, "Uh no, not…not really no."

"It would make sense if you had some fire bender in you, I can almost guarantee it," Mako smiles.

Aysu looks to him, "Really? How can you tell?"

"You might have part of your mom's or dad's inner fire keeping you warm all of the time, you skin is pale, which is a trait of earth benders and fire benders. Plus you have amber in your eyes," Mako points out.

"What!? No I don't, now your just making shit up," Aysu crosses her arms and the bushes rustle, Ash walking back over to her.

"You really shouldn't swear, and yes you do. You have it rimed around the edge slightly, and you have flakes of it scattered around in the blue." Mako stares at her closely.

"Oh…I guess I never noticed." Aysu looks down.

They fall into silence, and Aysu starts to take this information in. Her dad was a fire bender? That narrowed it down; she had more ground than she did before. She could really find him couldn't she? Aysu shivers from the excitement, and Mako sees.

He walks over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and starting to guide her inside.

"Let's go back inside, it's getting cold."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mako flopped back down on the couch, taking in the room around him. Everyone was laughing at something Jessie had just said, Korra placing a hand on his shoulder from her spot next to him on the couch. Mako felt a growl rising in his throat, of course she had to come back MARRIED! Maybe he should be too mad about this; he did have a girlfriend himself. He still wasn't married though.

"Hey, where did you go earlier?" Jinora asks.

"Outside, I needed some fresh air." Mako lies.

He had gone out to see what the girl was up too; he had to say that she was already growing on him. She had some issues, but he had a feeling that she was normally a good kid, maybe lately her demons were just coming back to haunt her.

"You okay, bro?" Bolin places a hand on his shoulder.

Mako should really say no, but he's not okay. He wants answers, and he wants them now. Korra won't give those though…but maybe…

"No, I don't feel all that great. I think I'm gonna go lie down for a while, do you mind?" He turns to Tenzin and Pema.

"No not at all dear, you can take one of the spare rooms." Pema smiles at him warmly.

"Thanks," Mako stands.

"Uh-Ho! Is uncle Mako sick, should I make him soup?" Gaia asks.

Mako laughs, "No it's okay honey, I just need to lie down a while."

He walks out of them room and down the hall, stopping once to make sure no one's following him, he smirks when he sees they all remain in the room. Now which room was she in….ah this one. He knocks on the door, hoping she hasn't already gone to sleep.

Nope, she opens the door seeming almost angry, but she relaxes when she sees it's him.

"Mako? What are you doing here?" She raises and eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

She gives him one more strange looks before stepping aside, and he walks past her, she closes the door behind him. He room is the same of the others, she just has to rodents running around on her bed and a Wolf sleeping at the foot of it.

"So what can I help you with?" Aysu asks walking past Mako and too her bed, sitting down lazily.

Mako pulls up a chair from her dresser and sits down across from her, "You know I've known your mother for a long time….."

Aysu rolls her eyes, "Most people were visiting have."

"I know who she's really like….she's not some house wife. Korra is take charge, do what I want when I want type girl." Mako explains.

"I know that." Aysu cuts in.

"Then why is she married to a man that not only doesn't let her bend, but you too. She's the avatar bending is part of her life, I just don't understand." Mako runs his fingers through his hair.

"Well, in the water tribe you can't have a kid and not be married. It's disrespectful or some type of shit," Aysu brushes it off.

Mako jolts up, looking at her with wide eyes. "Did you just say…._have a kid?!_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So as you can see I'm making it so that they get along really easy, and Mako is sort of helping her find out that he is her father when he doesn't even know. She feels like she can be honest with him, so things like this when she says" have a kid", she usually says "get a kid". She has a connection with Mako that makes her honest, but it's going to create some problems with her family.

Please Review more people! If you like the story you have to speak up and tell me! Or else I feel like no one really cares, then I just plain don't want to write anymore.


	5. Chapter 4: The Puzzle and Trust

I don't feel like writing you people a happy fun note….so I shall not. Instead I am writing this…deal with it. XD But I noticed my lack of Rohan in this sooo….guess who just got a new love interest? OH SNAP! Gotta read to find out. XD

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, I DO NOT own the show. All rights to their respectful owners.

**Chapter 4- The Puzzle and Trust**

Aysu nearly slaps herself at her mistake, damn it! She had never had a problem lying to people, it was a skill she had become very good at over time but Mako…..damn.

She didn't like lying to him for some reason, it felt wrong. Now she had slipped up, and given him a big piece, _the main piece _to finishing the puzzle. She wasn't even she he knew there as a puzzle, the one that would unravel her mother completely, but now he had a piece to big, and she needed to fix that.

Aysu decides to play this one as no big deal, "Hu? Oh! Sorry, I meant get a kid. Slip of the tongue I meant that having or getting a kid without being married is disrespectful or something in the water tribe."

Mako narrows his eyes at her, his heart rate decreasing ever so slightly. "That's what you meant?"

Aysu nods, examining her nails.

Mako sighs, "You scarred me for a second there, if Korra _had given birth_ to you and your what…..16-17?"

"16," Aysu tells him.

"Right, then Korra would have been 17 herself when she…was…pregnant…"Mako slows down.

Aysu eyes widen, she can practically see the gears running in this guy's head. He was connecting the dots, fitting the pieces of the puzzle together. She couldn't have him doing that.

"Anyway, so what was the reason you came to me exactly?" Aysu asks, praying to the spirits that he drops this.

"Uh…oh yeah. Exactly what I just said, Korra wouldn't marry a man who bossed her round unless she had too-oh I get it now." Mako feels the urge to bang his head against a wall but fights it for the time being.

"Yeah, no one else was looking for a wife at the time and Jessie kinda….stumbled upon her." Aysu winces.

"Okay I can understand that, but Korra doesn't really….she hasn't quit bending has she? I mean there is no way in hell she would give that up," Mako adds.

"Don't hold your breath, when I was little mom would train me behind his back, whenever Jessie wasn't looking. When I was around 6 she just kinda…stopped. She loosed the skip in her step, the gleam in her eye when she bended one of the elements, she seemed to wither and die inside….." Aysu curls into herself slightly at the memory, and Mako feels the strange urge to hold her, he fights this off as well.

Aysu shakes her head, "After that she started taking me to Katara, who was more than willing to teach my behind Jessie's back. She was my healing teacher too, she me spending so much time with her didn't seem all that strange."

Mako can't help but pity the girl; going behind the closest thing she has to a father's back, just to bend her own element.

Aysu relaxes on the bed, not really think about what she just confessed but feeling pretty good about it. She wants to drown herself when she takes notice to the fact that she just gave him another piece.

Mother

Fucker

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," Mako looks to her with sad eyes.

She gives him a smile, lopsided on her face. "It's okay; it doesn't really bother me all that much."

Mako frowns at this. He hears a voice inside his head, _no she's not, and she's in denial. _Mako recognizes it as Asami's and almost laughs at it. The women sure had a way of working herself into someone's thoughts. The words do stick, she was in denial. Mako told himself to walk away, to drop it. This was none of his business, but…..she looked so much like Korra.

It was weird, for some random girl that Korra had rescued, they similarities were insane. She had her same big blue eyes, full of ambition and life. Well…maybe the old Korra's eyes had that, the only other difference was the specks of gold, and her eyes seemed more defined. More worn down, like she's already been through life struggles, and Mako tells himself he doesn't see it, because she's too young for that.

She didn't have Korra's skin, she had pale skin. It wasn't earth bender pale, more of a fire bender pale. Mako is briefly reminded of their conversation outside, and how her eyes lit up when he said she was probably half fire bender.

Then she had Korra's hair, same color. Dark chocolate, running over her shoulders in waves. She had a leaner frame then Korra, slightly taller than Korra at her age. She had her personality, doesn't give a shit, lean mean fighting machine. He could already tell she was a lot softer then she appeared, she was nice when she wanted to. I mean come on; she was talking to him openly wasn't she?

"Uh…why are you staring at me like that?" Aysu asks, sitting up.

Mako curses under his breath, but makes his point to himself. He was going to try to protect Aysu out of the natural instinct to protect Korra.

"Sorry, I uh….better go. Your mom and the others probably want to make sure I'm okay," Mako stands brushing off his pants

Aysu raises and eyebrow, "Why would they need to make sure you're okay?"

Mako chuckles, "Because I told them I didn't feel well so I could come talk to you, didn't want you mom getting suspicious."

Aysu laughs too, "Nice. Then you should go, before they start to think you have some kind of dieses."

Mako nods, turning around to walk out the door. "Thanks for the info on you mom, it calms me to an extent."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," He can imagine her rolling her eyes.

Mako open the door and walks out, shutting it behind him. He walks back to the halls, going back to where he assumes his friends and family still are. The sound of laughter tells him they're still there and he walks in, taking his seat next to his brother on the couch again.

"Hey your finally back! You feeling better?" Bolin asks.

"Yeah, and what do you mean finally?" Mako raises an eyebrow.

"You were out for about 2 hours," Korra smirks at him.

Mako's eyes bulge out of his head, had he really been talking to Aysu that long? "Oh….opps?"

They laugh at him, and puts on a smile. They go back to talking about whatever they were before and Mako has a very strange thought.

_Aysu has my laugh._

~.~.~.~

_He has the same laugh as me_

Aysu spends the next 2 hours contemplating this thought, and the other that come along with it. She already felt close to this guy and they had met a couple of hours ago. She has never been one for trust, it just wasn't he thing, she was skeptical about people until she really got to know them, she would stick around depending if they had a good or bad vibe.

There's a knock on her door.

"Okay what do you want now M-?" Aysu starts, but is cut off completely.

She finds herself mesmerized by a set of green grey eyes, and her mouth involuntarily closes.

"Hi, I'm Rohan. I'm the youngest the air bending bunch, I thought you might like a tour around the island." He smiles warmly at her.

Aysu shakes her head, "No….I'm a….*cough* good."

_What is wrong with me?_

"You sure, there are some pretty good places for water bending." Rohan steps further into her room.

"So? There's ocean right out-." Aysu gestures behind her.

"I'm the only one who knows where it is, I found it a while back." He raises an eyebrow.

Did he read minds or something, or maybe he just got the idea that she seemed like the type to disobey her father.

Aysu stands, "Then lead the way."

Rohan smirks.

~.~.~

Bolin laughs as they walk down the street, his daughter on his shoulders.

"Please tell me that you didn't do that." Asami laughs.

"Oh no but I did, I see it this way though, he never messed with Aysu again she there is no problem." Korra shrugs.

"Korra you can't tell a 5 year old boy that if he doesn't stop messing with Aysu that you'll send spirit monsters after him," Mako gives her a look.

She sticks her tongue out at him, and he rolls his eyes. Bolin shakes his head at their ways, taking slight joy in the fact that nothings really changed.

_Other than the fact it's been 17 years, your married to Asami, have a daughter, Korra has a daughter and Mako has a girlfriend._

Bolin's thoughts stop for a moment, oh shit. Mako had a girlfriend, but then again Korra did have a husband. Bolin's eyes narrow thinking about that man, what kind of guy says that. Saying that women don't have the right to bend, where did he get off!? Bolin makes a mental note to do a further investigation on him, Korra may have married him but she could be settling just like his brother did.

"Daddy?" Gaia asks, pulling on his hair slightly.

Bolin shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "Yes sweaty?"

"I'm hungry." She states.

Bolin looks to his friend, "You guys up for some food?"

"I could eat," Mako shrugs.

Korra smiles, "Always."

"Where do you guys want to go?" Asami asks.

Korra starts to open her mouth before Asami cuts her off.

"Family friendly Korra," Asami adds.

Korra's mouth closes, and Bolin scuffs.

"You guys want to go to Narook's?" Bolin suggests.

"Yeah! Yeah! Daddy I want noodles!" Gaia wiggles on her father's shoulders.

"HA! Like father like daughter," Korra laughs.

Bolin glares at her, "Narook's it is then."

~.~.~.

Aysu keeps pace with Rohan, walking at his side. She looks around, taking notice of the flying lemurs, watching as they swoop into the tree's. She laughs as two of them wrestle for a moon peach, ending with a third one swooping down and taking it from them.

"What's so funny?" Rohan asks, smiling ever so slightly.

Aysu looks at him, "Nothing. The lemurs are just…"

"Amusing?" Rohan offers.

She gives him a rare smile, "Yeah."

He smiles back and she turns her head away from him, her face growing red hot.

_What in the hell is wrong with me?_

-.-.-.-.-

It sucks.

Deal with it.

It's short.

Deal with it.

Till next time! :D


	6. Chapter 5: Love Birds

Hello! Wow it's been a long time, well to start off I would like to say a humongous THANK YOU! To everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! It means a lot to me and I am so sorry for letting you down by not updating this, but I will try to start disciplining myself and getting these things done. Again, THANK YOU!

Now, on with my story. :D

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot (so please don't steal it)

**Chapter 5- Love Birds**

They all sat at a table in the corner, the window next to them open, allowing the sun light to shine in. It wasn't all that bust today in Narook's, only a couple other people occupying the restaurant. Bolin watching as his daughter picked up her noodles with her fingers one strand at a time, dangling it above her mouth before dropping it in. Asami tried not to laugh at her daughters way, attempting (and failing) to scold her for being un-lady like.

"So, what have you been up too Korra?" Asami asks, taking a napkin and dabbing her daughters face with it.

Korra slurps down the noodles inside her mouth, "Nothing much really. Keeping peace in the water tribe, watching after Aysu, nothing major."

"What? NO adventures, no crazy stories to spill?" Bolin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really. Unless you want to count the first time I helped Katara deliver a baby," Korra shudders. "That was uh…interesting."

They laugh, and Korra huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not that funny."

"Oh yeah it is," Asami chuckles.

"Whatever, then there was the time I found out Naga had a boyfriend." Korra presses her lips together.

"Wait Naga has a boyfriend?" Bolin asks.

"Yeah, we couldn't bring him along. We had to leave him and her puppies back in the South Pole." Korra shrugs.

"Puppies?" Gaia asks.

Korra turns her head to her, smiling brightly. "Yep, 5 of them, all white and fluffy."

"Fluffy!" Gaia yells, clapping her hands.

Korra laughs, "I can't believe you too hooked up and had her, she's adorable."

Bolin smiles, pride filling his face. "Yeah, I can't get over her either."

"What about you, _Mama Korra._" Asami smirks, raising one eyebrow.

Korra jolts, sharply turning her head to Asami. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean you're a mom to Aysu." Asami points out.

Korra sighs, letting out a chuckle at the same time. "Yeah, I guess so."

Bolin shakes his head, "I still can't believe you found her all alone like that. It's too bad she never got to know her parents."

Korra sets down her chopsticks next to her bowl, her eyes finding the table for a moment. "Yeah…yeah it is really a shame." Korra looks back up at them, "But it's okay though. She handles it really well, and doesn't seem to mind all that much."

Mako frowns, "You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I mean she's never brought it up too me before. Anytime I ask her she just kind pushes it away," Korra looks down again.

Now Mako was utterly confused, "Wait…so she's never talked to you about it?"

"No, she's never started a conversation about her dad," Korra eyes widen. "And mom, sorry, forgot to say mom."

Mako frowns further, poking at his food.

Korra tilts her head to the side, "Why? Did…did she say something too you?"

Mako looks at her, her eyes were big and hopeful, she almost looked scared in a way. Mako sighs, pushing his food away from him for the moment.

"Yeah, yeah she brought it up. I don't think she meant to though, it just kinda slipped out." Mako explains, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, what did she say?!" Korra practically yells, scooting closure to him.

"She made a comment about she was never cold, and I pointed out that it was probably from growing up in the South Pole. She told me that even when she was little she couldn't remember being cold, and that maybe it was from her dad." Mako doesn't miss how Korra stiffens, but keeps talking anyway. "I said she probably had fire bending blood in her, she has the signs of it."

Korra swallows thickly, "Like what?"

"She has amber around the edges of her eyes, and flecks of it in her eyes, you have to look pretty close to see it. Then she has pale skin, more of a fire bender pale then earth bender. Then the whole never cold thing, she could have been born with part of her mothers or fathers in fire." Mako explains.

"You know, now that you mention it…yeah, she could very well be related to a fire bender." Asami nods her head.

"You really think that?" Korra asks, her expression worried.

"I do what about you honey?" Asami turns to Bolin, who looks up from his noodles.

He pounders this for a moment, "Yeah, I agree. The girls got some fire in her, she's a fighter. Not very common in water benders-save for you, but you're the Avatar so…"

Korra slumps back in her seat, "Hu. I always thought the only thing you could see in her was water bending heritage."

"Maybe because that's the only thing you wanted to see," Asami points her chopsticks at Korra, who shrinks under her gaze.

.

.

.

"Oh…my spirits." Aysu breathes.

Rohan chuckles, "I thought you might say something like that. Pretty amazing Hu?"

"No shit," Aysu laughs.

They were standing in Rohan's secret water bender place. It was beautiful, a work of art really. The grass was thick and plush, a mote surrounded an island. She could see from here that on the island there was a pond, the whole place was pretty big, enclosed by thick foliage. There were 2 bridges in which you could get to the island.

"My dad says Avatar Aang made this place himself, it's modeled after the spirit oasis in the North Pole." Rohan explains.

Aysu –having token a couple steps forward- turns around to look at him. "That explains why is feel so familiar."

He tilts his head to the side slightly, "You've been there?"

She nods, "Yeah, Jessie had some family there he wanted to visit. So mom showed the oasis to me, this place is spot on."

"I come here every now and then, great place for meditation." Rohan explains, walking forward to stand by Aysu's side.

"I would assume so," Aysu sighs.

"-And an even greater place for secret water bending." Rohan smirks, glancing at her.

Aysu smirks back, "Then what am I waiting for?"

Rohan shrugs, "You got me."

Aysu runs forward, turning the water into ice as she hoped to the island. Rohan laughs at her giddiness, and runs after her.

.

.

.

By the time they all got back it was sundown, the sun casting a beautiful orange-red glow over the water and it started to disappear. Gaia was passed out on her father's back as they walked off the fiery, her head resting on Bolin's shoulder.

"Looks like we tuckered her out for the day," Korra smiles.

Bolin chuckles, "It's been a very exciting day for her."

They walk inside the house, walking into the living room where the find Tenzin, Pema and 3 of the Air bending nuts.

Bolin turns to the group, "I'm going to go put her down."

"Mkay honey," Asami smiles, kissing him on the cheek once before he walks out.

Korra looks around, "Where's Aysu and Jessie?"

"Jessie left about 5 minutes ago to pick me up some things, and as for Aysu…I haven't seen her since earlier today. What about you Tenzin?" Pema asks, turning to her husband.

"I haven't seen here either, and Rohan's been absent for a while as well." Tenzin narrows his eyes, his lips turning into a thin line.

Pema laughs, "Oh please Tenzin, have a little faith would you!"

Korra laughs at what Tenzin is implying, "Yeah Tenzin. Besides Aysu isn't the type to-."

She cut off by two teenage laughs, causing them all to look at the doorway. Aysu and Rohan are walking side by side, laughing to high heaven about something. Tenzin puts down the papers he was holding a coughs loudly. The both halt, their laughter dying down.

"Oh, hey dad." Rohan smiles.

"And where have you two been?" Pema asks, a small smile playing on her lips.

Aysu answers for him, "Rohan's been giving me a tour of the island."

"Is that so?" Pema raises on eyebrow, her smile becoming larger.

"Yeah, I figured she should know her way around if she was going to be here for a while." Rohan smiles at Aysu who –much to Korra's surprise- returns it with grace.

"Oh…I see." Pema nods her head.

Both teens look confused for a moment, before it clicks what Pema's been suggesting, and their eyes go wide.

Suddenly they're both talking at once, hand gestures being thrown around and their voice changing volume every now and then. Words such as, "No way!" and "How could you even-?" and "it was just a tour!" can be made out.

Pema and Asami crack up, while Mako stiffens and Korra's mouth drops open.

"OH calm down you two! I was only teasing!" Pema laughs, holding her stomach as she does.

They stop talking, but both of their faces are bright red, and they have separated by a good 5 feet.

"Well you know what I'm just gonna, go to bed now…" Aysu mutters.

"Yeah me too," Rohan stutters.

They both move to go to their rooms and partially run into each other, spending the next 30 seconds trying to get past each other before they finally do. Disappearing from everyone's sight.

"Oh Pema, that was just evil." Asami shakes her head.

"I know, but it was fun." Pema winks, causing both of them to laugh again.

Bolin walks in just then, his face beyond confused.

"What did I miss?"

-.-.-.-.-

I know you may have expected more, but I could really find anywhere to go with this. Hehe, till next time!


	7. Sorry Guys

Hello! Sorry to inform you all that this story had been

_**CANCLED**_

Yeah sorry, this story was written forever ago it's just so horrible and just BLAGH!

But, on the upside I'm making a rewrite of this, much better I like to think. So If you want to you can go to my profile and check it out. See if you like it.

Sorry if I let any of you down, but at least I'm rewriting it…I guess. :/


End file.
